fx_bandfandomcom-20200216-history
제트별 (Jet)
Jet is a song from the Extended Play Electric Shock. English lyrics Make U Lose Control Make U Lose Control Make U Lose Control Make U Lose Control Disperse in the clouds Disperse in the clouds Into the thunder beam Into the thunder beam You are under my frightful hypnosis, You’ve been caught, you became a robot You’re so cute, you’re so pretty, you’re so deeply fallen You need to know that I’m actually not an easy girl I’m pretty, am I cute? Are my chubby legs like a baby? I’m all over Seoul Tokyo, Paris, New York Such a busy schedule, flash over here, snap over there Just like a butterfly Let’s Fly High! Fly! I want to go to the land of the stars Let’s take the blue jet, pilot Oh my God, I have fallen for you I keep falling, automatically wow Dda lalalalala Ddalala Lalalala Boy, We Fly Higher and Faster This Only Gets Better Dda lalalalala Ddalala Lalalala Boy, We Fly Higher and Faster This Gunna Be So Killa Make U Lose Control Make U Lose Control Make U Lose Control Make U Lose Control Disperse in the clouds Disperse in the clouds Into the thunder beam Into the thunder beam You are under my frightful hypnosis, You’ve been caught, you became a robot So white, so crazy, completely fallen You need to know that I’m not an easy girl Are you kind of nervous and fluttering? You’re redder than my pink cheeks I’m all over Seoul Tokyo, Paris, New York Such a busy schedule, flash over here, snap over there Just like a butterfly Let’s Fly High! Fly! I want to go to the land of the stars Let’s take the blue jet, pilot Oh my God, I have fallen for you I keep falling, automatically wow Everyone always falls in love so easily I finally found you with my own feelings Let’s Fly High! Fly! I want to go to the land of the stars Let’s take the blue jet, pilot Oh my God, I have fallen for you I keep falling, automatically wow Let’s Fly High! Fly! I want to go to the land of the stars Let’s take the blue jet, pilot Oh my God, I have fallen for you I keep falling, automatically wow Wow Dda lalalalala Ddalala Lalalala (X2) Dda lalalalala Korean lyrics All Make U Lose Control Make U Lose Control Make U Lose Control Make U Lose Control Kureum sok hechigo Kureum sok hechigo Sseondeobim so-geuro Sseondeobim so-geuro Krystal Ije neon mushimushihan nae chwehmyeone keollyeosseo nakkyeosseo roboteuga dwaeh-sseo Luna Kwiiyeopda yeppeuda heumppeok ppajyeo-nneunde sashil nan shwiib-ji anhdan georaraya dwaeh Sulli Yeppeu-chang-han na kwiiyeowo? tongtong-han dari na aegi kat-de Victoria Naneun seoul dokyo pari nyuyong neomu bappeun seugejul yeo-gi beon-cheok jeo-gi chal-kag Amber Just Like A Butterfly! All Let’s Fly High! Fly! Byeolnara kallae paran jeteugireul taja pa-illeos Oh My God maptosa neo-ye-ge ppajyeodeu-reo Jakku ppajyeodeu-reo na Automatically Wow All Ttararararallara ttarara rarallaralla Amber Boy, We Fly Higher Faster This Only Gets Better All Ttararararallara ttarara rarallaralla Amber Boy, We Fly Higher Faster This Gunna Be So Killa All Make U Lose Control Make U Lose Control Make U Lose Control Make U Lose Control Kureum sok hechigo Kureum sok hechigo Sseondeobim so-geuro Sseondeobim so-geuro Krystal Ije neon mushimushihan nae chwehmyeone keollyeosseo nakkyeosseo roboteuga dwaeh-sseo Luna Ppoyahda michyeot-da heumppeok ppajyeo-nneunde sashil nan shwiib-ji anhdan georaraya dwaeh Sulli Neon yakkan ginjang seolleni? nae pinggeubit bol boda ppal-kaejyeosseo Victoria Naneun seoul dokyo pari nyuyong neomu bappeun seugejul yeo-gi beon-cheok jeo-gi chal-kag Amber Just Like A Butterfly! All Let’s Fly High! Fly! Byeolnara kallae paran jeteugireul taja pa-illeos Oh My God maptosa neo-ye-ge ppajyeodeu-reo Jakku ppajyeodeu-reo na Automatically Wow Krystal Da neomuna shwiib-ge sarange ppajyeodeu-reo-ga Luna namani geu neukgim neoreul chajasseo ijeya All Let’s Fly High! Fly! Byeolnara kallae paran jeteugireul taja pa-illeos Oh My God maptosa neo-ye-ge ppajyeodeu-reo Jakku ppajyeodeu-reo na Automatically Let’s Fly High! Fly! Byeolnara kallae paran jeteugireul taja pa-illeos Oh My God maptosa neo-ye-ge ppajyeodeu-reo Jakku ppajyeodeu-reo na Automatically Wow All Ttararararallara ttarara rarallaralla Ttararararallara ttarara rarallaralla Ttararararallara Source for lyrics Category:Electric Shock Category:Discography Category:Songs